Another Hope
by KiwiBird13
Summary: When the Seven (and Calypso) are affected tremendously by a solar flare, giving them powers over the Force, they are sent to another galaxy to become trained Jedi, but something goes wrong while they are being transported, and someone is sent to the First Order. Find out what happens to the Heroes of Olympus in a galaxy far, far away.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I recently got into Star Wars, and after a few months, I decided to look up Star Wars Percy Jackson (my old obsession) crossovers. I read the first two that came up, and they both involved Annabeth breaking up with Percy, and I thought, No, I can't let the selection stay this way, so I decided to write my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or ideas from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson books or Lucasfilm's Star Wars.**

On a peaceful mid-June night, the campers at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter slept peacefully, as millions of miles away a solar flare was occurring, and not just any solar flare. This solar flare could awaken the powers of the already Force-sensitive. To most of the Earth's population, this meant nothing. But to eight teenagers, this would affect their unstable blood composure incredibly.

* * *

Hera sat up in her bed on Mount Olympus. _That feeling._ Where had she felt that sort of feeling – no, presence before? Then she remembered the event and deal made 700 years ago. Hera got up and called an emergency meeting in the throne room. Within seconds, every god was present. They all seem uneasy, mainly because they all felt the presence, too.

"Many of you seem to recognize this new presence around us. If you remember correctly, there was a meeting about 700 years ago, with people who called themselves Jedi. They came from another galaxy, one far, far away, and were affecting the mortals too much. We made a deal with them, that we would send anyone with the same potential powers as them to them, and in return, they would not come back. For years, no one came along. But now, we have eight who must be sent in order for the deal to be kept. Seven are demigods, one is a goddess who gave up her immortality. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, and Calypso. Are all of us in favor of sending them?" Hera announced.

"They are heroes of Olympus. What would we do without them here? Why should we send them?" Athena argued.

"Athena is right, for once. They are too valuable to the safety of Olympus to send them away," agreed Poseidon.

"For once?!" Athena shot at him.

"They will hopefully return one day, fully trained, and could help defend us once more. If we do not do this immediately, the Jedi will return and throw Earth into chaos," said Hera. "All in favor?"

All the gods raised their hands, most reluctantly.

"We will need the powers of all of us combined to get them there. We can only assure that they will arrive in the galaxy. The medi-chlorians in their bloodstreams will have to do the rest, getting them to other Jedi, or Force users."

The gods all got together in the middle of the throne room, and concentrated. Hard.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood in front of Supreme Leader Snoke on the First Order's base.

"I feel a great disturbance in the Force. Seven, no eight new Force users are entering the galaxy," Ren said.

"Good, good. We must try to pull them off course," Snoke replied.

Ren concentrated. Most of the new comers were very strong with the light side. But one, one was a bit unsure. Ren latched onto that one and pulled with all his might. He could feel this one coming towards him and Snoke now.

"I've got one," reported a satisfied Kylo Ren.

 **Post-note (June 16, 2016):  
I finally figured out how to start the story without using the m-word! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Piper felt the heat before she opened her eyes. She sat, up, eyes now open, and looked around. She seemed to be in a room made of metal, but the metal was old and corroded, as if it had been decomposing for many years. She was lying on what she assumed to be a bed, but it was more like a metal shelf with a pillow. _Where was she?_

She tried to remember last night, when she had fallen asleep. Piper had been in the Aphrodite cabin, in her bunk. But then, how had she come to be here? Piper stood up and walked around, finding the exit. Outside was a desert, which explained the heat, but it was like nothing she had seen before. There were huge dunes, and sticking out of them were the largest structures she had ever seen.

Piper saw someone, a girl a few years older than her walking in the dunes.

"Over here! Over here!" Piper shouted. She didn't care who it was, as long as they could explain where she was and get her home.

The girl started over to Piper.

"Who are you?" the girl said when she got to Piper. She had an English accent.

"I'm Piper McLean. Who are you, and where am I?" Piper responded.

"You're on Jakku, of course. I'm Rey. I used to live here. Now I live on D'Qar," the new comer, Rey, said. "I like to come and check on the place once in a while."

"Jakku? Where's that? Sorry, I just woke up in that lump of metal, when I went to sleep last night at my camp. Could you help me get home? I live in New York."

"I've never heard of a New York. Jakku is near Takodana, one of the most beautiful planets in galaxy, in my opinion. Piper, you seem to be strong with the Force. Would you like me to take you back to D'Qar? We can try to figure out where this New York of yours is. Maybe Luke and I can even train you!" Rey responded, rather chatty.

Piper wasn't sure she had heard Rey right. " _Galaxy?_ What do you mean, galaxy?!"

"Well, yes, galaxy. You know, where all the systems and planets are? Now, what do you say about going to D'Qar?" Rey said, a bit surprised at Piper's response.

"Yes, I'll go to D'Qar with you, but how will we get there?" Piper said.

"I'll fly, of course. We'll take the _Millennium Falcon_. Inherited her from Han Solo himself, if you can believe it," Rey replied.

Piper, still confused, walked with Rey across the dunes to a disk-shaped ship, sort of like the space ships she had seen in sci-fi movies. It didn't look very space-worthy. A ramp lowered down, and the two girls boarded the ship. Rey told Piper to sit on one of the couches in the lounge area, while she went into a compartment with a large, hairy _thing_ that made moaning noises.

 _I must be dreaming or something. There's no way this is real,_ Piper thought. She pinched herself. She felt pain. Oh no. This _was_ real. But if this was real, where were her friends?


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth woke up on a grassy hill. She immediately stood up, alert and taking in her surroundings. At the bottom of the hill was a metal runway, covered with metal, sci-fi spaceship esc structures. To her left, there was a large lake. Across the runway, there was another hill, with a doorway in the side. Behind her was a forest. Then she looked down. Hazel was lying on the ground about ten feet away, asleep. Annabeth ran over and shook her, trying to wake Hazel up.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm up. Stop shaking me!" Hazel said.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay!" Annabeth exclaimed.

She looked behind Hazel. Down on the other side of the hill, near the forest, was Frank, who seemed to be just waking up. He saw her and walked over.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's go down to the runway on the other side of this hill. Hopefully there'll be other people there who can get us home, or at least tell us where we are," Annabeth replied. Hazel nodded her head, agreeing.

The threesome walked down the hill, towards the door in the other hill. They were stopped a small group of people, who Annabeth assumed were guards.

"Who are you, what is your business, and why should we let you in?" one, a man, asked.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Hazel, and this is Frank. We just woke up on that hillside, we have no idea how we got here, and we'd like to know where we are. Can you help us?" Annabeth said.

An older woman in a pantsuit walked out the door. She was obviously someone of a high position. She appeared startled.

"Oh my, you three are very strong with the Force, aren't you?" the older woman said.

"The Force?" Hazel questioned, baffled.

"Oh, well, never mind. I'm General Organa, but you can call me Leia. You seem trustworthy. Come in, come in." the woman, Leia, replied.

"Thank you," Annabeth said.

They walked through the door and down a flight of stairs, into a room full of technology, such as holograms and projected screens. There were many robots of varying shapes and sizes moving around, and people dressed in uniforms, some similar to the guards', all with a little symbol on them, like a circle with part of it carved out. Leia led Annabeth and her friends into a private room.

"Okay, so, where are you from, and how did you get here?" Leia questioned them.

"I'm from New York, and Hazel and Frank here are from San Francisco. We woke up on a hill, when we had all gone to sleep at home last night. Could you tell us where we are, and help us get home?" Annabeth replied.

"New York. I've never heard of that planet. Or San Francisco, for that matter. You are on D'Qar. If you could show us on the maps where you are from, I can have some of our pilots take you home," Leia said.

"New York and San Francisco are cities, not planets. In the US. On Earth, where we obviously are, right?" Hazel tried to explain.

"We're not on Earth, Hazel. We're on D'Qar. You three are very strong with the Force. I believe it would be good for you to learn with Luke and Rey how to use that power. Me, I had no interest in that, but I believe you would benefit from it." Leia told them.

Suddenly, Leia said, "Rey's back from her trip to Jakku. With . . . another Force user. A new one. Hmm. Well, we'd better get you introduced. Come on."

They walked out of the room, up the stairs, and back on the runway. There was a new structure. Next to the structure was a girl of about twenty, a large hairy humanoid, and . . . Piper! Annabeth ran over, soon followed by Hazel and Frank.

"Piper!" Annabeth cried out.

"Thank the gods we found each other! How'd you get here?" Piper replied.

"Um, well, we don't exactly know," Frank said.

"We just woke up on the hill over there," added Hazel. "Where were you?"

"On some desert . . . planet, which I have been told is called Jakku," Piper answered.

"Where are the others? Percy, Jason, Calypso, Leo?" Annabeth said.

As if on cue, an old man and Jason, Calypso, and Leo walked out of the forest. They all ran to each other. Conversation was flying everywhere.

"Where were you?"

"Where are we?"

"How'd we get here?"

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth exclaimed, suddenly worried.

Leia joined the conversation. "Well, it appears the medi-chlorians in your blood were attracted to other medi-chlorians in this galaxy where you entered. This means Percy is probably with another Jedi. Luke," she said, gesturing to the old man, which gave Annabeth the chills. _Luke_. That name. She started listening to Leia again, "where are the other Jedi in the galaxy?"

"Well, there _are_ no other Jedi in this galaxy," Luke said.

" _WHAT?!_ " Annabeth exclaimed. "Does this mean he didn't come?"

"No, that's not it. I feel a presence in the galaxy, similar to yours. Like an ocean," he replied.

"That would be him," Annabeth interrupted.

"This means he is here," Luke continued.

"But you said yourself there are no other Jedi in the galaxy."

"The Jedi are not the only ones who use the Force. They're just the only ones who use the light side. You see, the Force has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the galaxy together."

"Like duct tape!" Leo joked.

"Um, sure. Anyway. This means Percy has . . . well, he has appeared near someone on the dark side. And, if I am not mistaken, that someone would be Kylo Ren."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy felt something was wrong. He opened his eyes. He was strapped to a chair, but not tightly, and he was in a comfortable position. Percy figured his captor was not trying to hurt him, just stop him from leaving. He was in a little nook in a mostly dark room, lit dimly from a strangely shaped light panel on the opposite wall. He appeared to be alone, but just to make sure, he called out, "Hello?"

A figure clad in black with a face-concealing helmet stepped in front of him. The helmet had startling silver designs in the style of a vaguely human face. The creature in front of him may have been human, but did not seem warm of full of life like anyone Percy had ever met.

"Well then, you wake," the figure said in an electronic voice, like it was being filtered.

"What do you want?" Percy spat back.

"Whoa, whoa, nothing. I want nothing. You are rather strong with the Force, aren't you? I am Kylo Ren. I would just like to talk. I have much to offer."

"I don't know what you're talking about, the Force."

"Just let me talk. I would like to help you," Kylo Ren replied. When Percy said nothing, he continued. "I can train you. You would be a very powerful Force user," Ren then said, slyly, "I can give you such power you could save your friends from anything. Especially Annabeth. Just let me train you, and nothing bad would ever happen to the people you love."

Percy could tell this guy was evil, but his offer was so tempting. He could save his friends, his family, everyone, if he let Ren train him. Percy knew Kylo Ren was playing to his fatal flaw, loyalty, but how could he resist?

"Fine. I'll let you train me. But you have to remember your promises. I will hold you to them," Percy finally gave in.

"Very well. Let your training begin," Kylo Ren said, ominously, releasing the restraints.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was panicking. Percy was with a Dark Side user. Kylo Ren, a man Rey had seemed to despise. Apparently he had killed his own father, a man named Han Solo, who had been Luke's best friend, Leia's ex-husband, and a fatherly figure to Rey. What would become of Percy? Would he be tortured? Killed? Maimed? Or, worse, join the Dark Side? _I can't think like this. It will destroy me,_ Annabeth thought. She decided to talk to Luke. As much as his name haunted her, he turned out to be a great guy.

"What's going to happen to Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"I honestly don't know. The Dark Side can be very hard to resist, especially to the untrained. My own father, Anakin Skywalker, was turned. However, no matter what people think, I know there is almost always a way to turn people back to the light. As long as light remains in them, however small, they can come back. I believe, Annabeth, that you are the light in Percy. If he truly is turned, you are quite possibly the only person in the galaxy who can bring him back. I have decided to train you myself, one on one, if you will accept. I know it will be hard, but you will need the extra training if you are to bring Percy back. Rey will train the rest of your friends as a group. This will be her first time training others, for she only finished her own training a few months ago. Now, do you accept my offer?" Luke said.

Annabeth wasn't sure she wanted to be separated from her friend during this training. Then she thought of Percy, and she knew what her answer had to be.

"Yes, I accept your offer," Annabeth replied.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I've gotten bored these past few months. Are you ready to begin now?"

"Um, sure!" Annabeth said. She wanted to get to Percy as soon as she could.

"Well then. Come with me. I've got a spot I like to begin training."

Luke led Annabeth through the forest to a small, sunny clearing.

"Okay. Let's start. Sit down with me," Luke sat on the grassy ground. "Close your eyes. The Force surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. Reach out with your senses and feeling the Force flowing around you and through you. Open your eyes," Annabeth opened her eyes. "Do you see that rock over there? Reach out to it. Use the Force to move it over here. Don't think of the size or weight of it. That stuff doesn't matter. Imagine lifting it, but it is made of the lightest material, lighter than air. Imagine bringing it over here. Concentrate. You can do it. Draw power from your love, compassion, positive emotions."

The rock lifted. Annabeth could sense it moving towards her, though her eyes were closed in concentration. She felt so alive, so connected with everything around her. She could sense the leaves in the trees moving, small animals moving around. The emotions inside of Luke. Annabeth could feel happiness rippling off of him. Was this what it was like all the time for those who were trained? Annabeth felt the rock land. She opened her eyes.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, nearly dancing with happiness and accomplishment. She had done it! Annabeth had moved a rock of considerable size and weight across the clearing.

Luke seemed just as happy. "Congratulations! I've never had someone pick that skill up so fast. Now let's move on to combat. Remember, a Jedi never uses their powers for attack. We use them for knowledge and defense," Annabeth could relate to that. "Have you heard of a lightsaber before? Here, I grabbed one for you before we left," Luke handed her a small cylindrical object, made of metal and something like plastic. He pushed a switch on it, and suddenly a green laser erupted from one end.

"Ack!" Annabeth screamed, jumping back.

Luke was faintly smiling. "Don't worry. It's not going to randomly go off and impale you. Now, this is a deadly weapon. It will instantly cauterize the wounds it causes, and can cut through metal like it is warm butter. Now, let's see how you do in combat against me. Don't be discouraged if you lose, I have had years of experience."

"We'll see about that," replied Annabeth.

Luke took out his lightsaber, a blue one, and they began sparring. Annabeth won within thirty seconds. She would have won sooner, but she was still getting used to this new weapon. She was used to her dagger.

"Well then, I guess I underestimated you. I believe we are done with this part of your training." Luke told her, laughing.

"What else is there?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing for today. Go get dinner with your friends. You've done well today."


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at dinner, Calypso felt extremely homesick. She missed the good old days, as she now thought of them, back on Ogygia. Ah, yes, those were the days. Back before Leo came, changing her world forever. Calypso never had to worry about danger, training, or anything else. Sure, it was hard when the heroes left, but she would eventually settle back into everyday life. But once Leo dropped back in on her island, doing the impossible, everything was different. She had appeared before the gods, renounced her immortality in exchange for staying with Leo. Ever since then, the world was strange. The Internet, phones, trains, cars, _everything_ made no sense whatsoever. Now, she was on a planet in another _galaxy_ , and she wanted nothing more than to return home.

The food here was rather strange. It came from packets, mixed with water, to create different foods. Nothing like the fresh-baked bread she was used to.

Training had been strange. The Force was very similar to magic, but different. She, Hazel, and Piper had all been very good at controlling it, but Calypso herself was not good at combat. She never had been. She was peaceful, which meant fighting did not come easily. Piper and Hazel, however, had no problem, and neither did the boys, except Leo, who was a mechanic and hadn't spent much time training at Camp Half-Blood. Calypso liked Rey, though. She reminded Calypso a bit of herself, living on a backwards, isolated world for so much of her life. Leia was also pretty cool, as was Luke, but she didn't feel as much of a connection with them as she did with Rey.

At one point, Rey had taken her aside.

"Would you like a bit of extra training? A bit of one on one? I see that you're not very well suited for combat, but I might be able to help you with that. Maybe tonight, after dinner, you can meet me in the training room and we'll practice," Rey offered. Calypso had agreed in a heartbeat.

Calypso now looked over at Annabeth. While their relationship had started out a bit rocky, what with the whole Percy thing, they had smoothed things over and they were pretty good friends now. Annabeth seemed really sad. Calypso felt bad for her. She had lost not only her boyfriend, but also the only person in this galaxy who had been with her for years, who might help her understand this new world.

That night, after dinner, Calypso headed to the training room, which was past all the offices, at the end of a small hallway. Rey was waiting there, as promised.

"Well, lets get started. Here's a lightsaber. Now, let's go over the basics again. If you have any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them," Rey started.

After that, the two girls spent the next two hours practicing, until Calypso felt better about her combat skills. She still was not nearly as good a her friends, but at least she was not failing completely.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy was scared. Which wasn't a good thing, because Kylo Ren and Snoke fed upon this fear. They used it against him, or at least, in their favor. It wasn't exactly against him as much as it was to turn him to their side. The Dark Side. Percy was not sure what that meant, only that it used negative emotions, such as fear, anger, hate for power. Percy didn't think it was a bad thing, necessarily, but it felt like he was betraying Annabeth somehow by using it, but there was no other way to save his friends. His fatal flaw, loyalty, was a tricky thing to beat.

He was in the room they had given him, which was unlike anywhere he had ever been before. It was made almost entirely of metal, with a control panel on the wall for opening doors and turning on lights. The was a window on one wall, displaying empty, endless space, save for the starry distance and the rest of the First Order's fleet. Percy had no idea where Annabeth or anyone else was, or even if they were in this _galaxy_. There was no water in his room, or cell as he thought of it. He was given meals once a day by stormtroopers, the men dressed in white armor who made up most of the ship's population.

Kylo Ren did all of Percy's training in his cell, save for the occasional trips to Snoke's throne room. Percy struggled during these training sessions, against the darkness that threatened to consume him at any moment. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff with a strong wind blowing, about to fall at any moment, knowing that one misstep and there would be no return. Snoke had given Percy a new name, Mar Ren, meaning sea for the ocean presence the sensed within him. They had asked him many times what it was, but Percy knew better than to tell them, so he played dumb. Oh, what he would give to be anywhere, anywhere but here. He would take being Tartarus with Annabeth over this. At least he would be with Annabeth, on Earth. At least he knew what was going on in that world. Here, everything was a mystery.

Kylo Ren entered his chambers.

"Mar Ren, time for your training," was all the Knight of Ren had to say to send Percy in a flying panic. This guy could read his thoughts.

As Kylo Ren began, Percy felt himself back on the cliff. But this time, he couldn't stop himself from going over the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

Rey was sitting in her chambers when she felt it. A great shudder went through her as she felt a great disturbance in the Force. Someone, someone important, had gone over the to the Dark Side.

It had been a few weeks since the new Jedi had arrived, and Rey had formed quite a friendship with Calypso, Piper, and Hazel. Annabeth had gravitated towards Luke, Jason thought Finn was awesome, listening to his tales of his adventures as both a stormtrooper and a Resistance fighter, Frank liked talking with Leia about the Resistance and comparing her role as general to his role a praetor at Camp Jupiter, and Leo bonded with all the pilots, especially Poe, often talked to Rey about he role as a Jedi and a mechanic, and took great joy in the droids.

All of their excitement seemed muted to Rey, mainly because their friend, the mysterious Percy Jackson, was trapped on the First Order's fleet with Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren. Oh, how Rey hated that man. He was despicable. Han Solo, from the moment she met him, was like the father Rey never had. Kylo Ren did have Han Solo as a father, and yet he had killed him so easily, and in cold blood, no less. And that mind probing . . . argh! It was so awful. Rey wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Not even Ren himself. That was what being a Jedi was all about. You could hate someone, sure, but you couldn't act upon that hate. Apparently there had once been a Jedi code, along with a Sith code, but that Jedi code had been lost sometime during the Empire's reign, and the Sith one with the end of the Sith.

Rey got up. Time for training. She walked into the training room, where Calypso, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Jason, and Leo were already waiting, eager. Annabeth was being taught privately by Luke. By this point in the training, all she had to do was sit there, occasionally going over to someone who was having trouble, or answering any questions.

Rey decided to walk around the room, surveying what they were all doing. The training room had three sections: combat, reflexes, and Force practice. Hazel and Frank were in the reflexes section. They seemed to be doing well deflecting the shock lasers. Rey had been amazed at everyone's combat skills at the beginning of training. Most of them could beat Rey most of the time, now, though that didn't stop them from continually trying to get better. Piper and Calypso were practicing combat, and doing well, while Jason and Leo were moving weights across the room with the Force. Rey didn't see anyone who needed more training. They were all pretty amazing. Every half hour, a timer went off, tell them to move stations. Again, no need for improvement, or at least any Rey could provide.

By the end of the day, they were all well exercised, and Calypso had challenged Rey, and beaten her (no surprise there, while she had not started out well, Calypso was now much better than she had ever thought possible, and was pretty evenly matched with Hazel and Piper, both of whom had surpassed Rey's expectations on the first day).

They all went to dinner, and Rey saw Annabeth sitting across from her, looking rather sad. Rey really hadn't talked to Annabeth yet, so she decided to start now.

"Hey, Annabeth, um, I know we haven't really talked much, but if there's anything you want to talk to me about, um, well, I'm open for pretty much anything. Um . . ." Rey started.

Annabeth weakly smiled. "Yeah, I'm just going through a lot right now. Maybe we could meet after dinner? I heard you beat Kylo Ren. I'd like to see how I can do against you."

"Oh, okay! That works. See you then!" Rey replied, a bit surprised at how well that worked. She had never been very good with people. That kind of came with being stuck, alone, on a desert planet for 14 years.

After dinner, Annabeth was waiting by the door. "Hey."

"So, where do you want to do this? Training room's probably open," Rey said.

"Okay, sure, that works."

They started down the hall, and ran into Piper.

"Hey, where you guys going?" she said.

"Training room. I'm going to see if I can beat Rey," Annabeth told her.

"Now that's something I want to see. Can I come? Maybe Hazel, Calypso, and the boys?" Piper asked.

"Sure, go ahead and invite them," Annabeth said.

Piper thanked her, and then went to go inform the others.

"Sorry, did you not want anyone to see that? I can call it off if you want. Piper'd be cool with that," Annabeth apologized. "I just wanted to see my friends again. I've been really busy since I started training with Luke. Although, I'm sure you'd understand about that."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I'd like an audience. When I beat you," Rey joked.

"In your dreams, sand girl," Annabeth replied without missing a beat.

They went into the training room, grabbed lightsabers, and waited for the others to arrive.

"You know, where I'm from, all the weapons are made from wood or metal. My old one was made of Celestial bronze. Magical stuff. Deadly to demigods and monsters, but it'll pass right through mortals," Annabeth started.

"Mortals. You and your friends keep saying that, like you're not. And demigods for that matter. What are those?" Rey questioned.

"Well, in our galaxy, there are these immortals, gods. Well, sometimes those gods fall in love. With mortals, regular people. And sometimes these couples have children. Demigods. Me, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Jason, and . . . Percy," Annabeth's voice broke, "are all demigods. We have . . . certain powers, based on who our godly parents are. Jason can control lightning and whatnot, because his father's Zeus, god of the sky. Percy can control water. Piper's got this thing called charmspeak, where she can make people do something just by telling them to, Leo can control fire, Frank can turn into animals, Hazel can make illusions and summon precious metals, and I'm good with battle strategy and wisdom. Calypso used to be a goddess, but she gave up her immortality to be with Leo." At this point, Piper arrived with everyone else. Annabeth stopped talking.

"Are you gonna fight or what?" Piper shouted. "First, some rules," _Rules?_ "You are each allowed to use the Force to do stuff. No maiming or killing. Same rules as capture the flag, really. Now, go!"

Rey got into position. Annabeth activated her lightsaber, and Rey followed suit. The hum of the plasma blades filled the air. Rey struck, only to be blocked by Annabeth. Annabeth then let loose a series of strikes so fast, Rey could hardly follow the plasma blade. She was on the ground, unarmed, in seconds.

"Wow," Rey said, breathing hard, "you're pretty good."

"Thanks," Annabeth replied. She didn't even look winded.

"You've obviously had some practice with weapons before, haven't you?"

"You could say that. I prefer knives, but lightsabers work."

"Yeah, I've been using my quarterstaff for most of my life, so I know what you mean. I also know kick-boxing."

"I've been training since I was seven."

"Oh," Rey said. She thought she was the only one with a tough childhood. Apparently she had thought wrong. "Well, if you'd kindly remove the lightsaber from my throat, maybe you'd like to exchange stories."

"Oh. Right. That. Whoops. Sorry," Annabeth removed the blade.

"No problem. At least you're friendly. Last time that happened to me . . ." Rey trailed off. The last person to do that to her was Kylo Ren, back on Takodana.

Off to the side, the others started cheering.

"Nice job, Annabeth!" Leo called out. Annabeth mock-bowed, then helped Rey up, and they walked out of the room without another word.

Walking through the underground tunnels, they started talking. Rey explained her childhood on Jakku, how Finn had stumbled upon Niima Outpost, they stole the _Falcon_ , got caught by Han Solo, met Maz, found Luke's lightsaber, came to D'Qar, blew up Starkiller Base, and found Luke. Annabeth talked about Camp Half-Blood, Percy, their adventures together, the Titan War (which Rey still didn't quite understand), Gaea, Tartarus, and her cousin, Magnus.

By the time everyone was called back to their chambers, they had become good friends. But there was still that ever-present worry about Percy . . .


	9. Chapter 9

Leo was amazed by everything he saw. The Resistance base was like Camp Half-Blood, but cooler. There was everything he loved about camp, plus other stuff, like the whole "war with the First Order", who had apparently hollowed out a _planet_ for the ultimate weapon, and _space travel_! Leo was in mechanical heaven.

After arriving, Leo had made a bee-line for the X-wings. He had been greeted by an awesome guy named Poe (okay, not so awesome name, it made Leo think of poetry and stuff, but everything _else_ about him was awesome), who had taken him on a tour of the base, where he met droids like BB-8, C3P-O and R2-D2, along with Rey, who was an _amazing_ mechanic (apparently she had lived for 14 years as a parts scavenger on a desert planet or something), who had also turned out to be his Jedi teacher, so double win there, and was completely willing to show Leo how to fix pretty much everything in the base.

The only problem: Percy was missing. _Again_. Seriously, how many times had that guy disappeared? Three times? Four times? But it was still hard to have one of his friends missing. After Leo realized Percy and Calypso were no longer a thing, they had become fast friends. Annabeth seemed really down. Percy had been her closest friend for more than five years, and they had been through pretty much everything together. Not only was he missing, but she was going through some "special training" with Luke, so she didn't have time to be around Piper, Hazel, and Calypso, who were now a really close group, to comfort her.

Leo was now sitting in the boys "dorm" room. It was pretty much four bunks (even though there were only three of them now) in a barren room, with no decoration. The girls was identical (or so Leo was told). Jason was sitting on his bed, trying to teach himself the alphabet here. There was this weird alphabet, called Aurebesh, that everyone used. Luckily, it translated directly into English (called "Basic" here). Leo had had to master it fairly quickly, in order to use certain tools (whole new set of tools here, too).

"Hey, Jason, how's it going?" Leo started, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"Good . . . Trying to figure out how this stupid alphabet works."

"Ah. The downside to this awesome galaxy."

"It's not so awesome, you know. Percy's missing, for one. And there are those dark-side-users to worry about . . ."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll whop their butts, take a few selfies, rescue Percy, maybe raid the gift shop on the way, and get back home as fully trained Jedi people."

"Still, as likely as that sounds, I can't stop worrying that we're just not . . . not strong enough to beat them. I mean, you felt that shudder, as well, didn't you? I think that was Percy going over . . . to the dark side."

"No way. Percy's a good guy. He knows better than to trust anyone there," Leo tried to assure both Jason, and, partially, himself.

"I don't know, Leo. From what I've heard, that dark side is _extremely_ persuasive. I mean, even Rey was tempted."

"Don't worry about it. You got Mr. Super McShizzleFace on your side. I'll get you through anything."

The conversation ended pretty quickly after that. Things were pretty tense nowadays. Leo only hoped that Luke would say they were ready to attack the First Order. Then they could get Percy, and everything would be better.

Unfortunately, the Fates were still in control of the eight of them. And those goddesses were not about to give them an easy victory. Not at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo was amazed by everything he saw. The Resistance base was like Camp Half-Blood, but cooler. There was everything he loved about camp, plus other stuff, like the whole "war with the First Order", who had apparently hollowed out a _planet_ for the ultimate weapon, and _space travel_! Leo was in mechanical heaven.

After arriving, Leo had made a bee-line for the X-wings. He had been greeted by an awesome guy named Poe (okay, not so awesome name, it made Leo think of poetry and stuff, but everything _else_ about him was awesome), who had taken him on a tour of the base, where he met droids like BB-8, C3P-O and R2-D2, along with Rey, who was an _amazing_ mechanic (apparently she had lived for 14 years as a parts scavenger on a desert planet or something), who had also turned out to be his Jedi teacher, so double win there, and was completely willing to show Leo how to fix pretty much everything in the base.

The only problem: Percy was missing. _Again_. Seriously, how many times had that guy disappeared? Three times? Four times? But it was still hard to have one of his friends missing. After Leo realized Percy and Calypso were no longer a thing, they had become fast friends. Annabeth seemed really down. Percy had been her closest friend for more than five years, and they had been through pretty much everything together. Not only was he missing, but she was going through some "special training" with Luke, so she didn't have time to be around Piper, Hazel, and Calypso, who were now a really close group, to comfort her.

Leo was now sitting in the boys "dorm" room. It was pretty much four bunks (even though there were only three of them now) in a barren room, with no decoration. The girls was identical (or so Leo was told). Jason was sitting on his bed, trying to teach himself the alphabet here. There was this weird alphabet, called Aurebesh, that everyone used. Luckily, it translated directly into English (called "Basic" here). Leo had had to master it fairly quickly, in order to use certain tools (whole new set of tools here, too).

"Hey, Jason, how's it going?" Leo started, feeling uncomfortable in the silence.

"Good . . . Trying to figure out how this stupid alphabet works."

"Ah. The downside to this awesome galaxy."

"It's not so awesome, you know. Percy's missing, for one. And there are those dark-side-users to worry about . . ."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll whop their butts, take a few selfies, rescue Percy, maybe raid the gift shop on the way, and get back home as fully trained Jedi people."

"Still, as likely as that sounds, I can't stop worrying that we're just not . . . not strong enough to beat them. I mean, you felt that shudder, as well, didn't you? I think that was Percy going over . . . to the dark side."

"No way. Percy's a good guy. He knows better than to trust anyone there," Leo tried to assure both Jason, and, partially, himself.

"I don't know, Leo. From what I've heard, that dark side is _extremely_ persuasive. I mean, even Rey was tempted."

"Don't worry about it. You got Mr. Super McShizzleFace on your side. I'll get you through anything."

The conversation ended pretty quickly after that. Things were pretty tense nowadays. Leo only hoped that Luke would say they were ready to attack the First Order. Then they could get Percy, and everything would be better.

Unfortunately, the Fates were still in control of the eight of them. And those goddesses were not about to give them an easy victory. Not at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy had learned, over the past few weeks, many things. For example: Kylo Ren, was, apparently, obsessed with Darth Vader, a high officer in the old Empire. And that Snoke was not to be messed with. And that stormtroopers were very good for practicing on. Along with all of that, he had grown to accept that the dark side was good, and the light side was a side that lied to people, telling them that the dark side was evil. Using your anger for power was just another way, a more powerful way, of using the Force. Percy knew that, by training on the dark side, he could protect his friends from danger, even bring them back from the brink. He also had learned that his earlier doubts were just misinformation.

Now he was sitting in his chambers on the Star Destroyer, The _Finalizer_ , looking out into empty space, meditating in a way. He reached out with his senses, trying to locate Annabeth. He could feel her, she was somewhere in the galaxy, but something seemed to be blocking his view of her location, like how the Iris-messages a ROFL hadn't worked when he had lost his memory. Percy nearly yelled in frustration. He had been searching for Annabeth for weeks now, only to keep hitting this blockade.

Percy had expected that, as the Star Destroyer journeyed through the galaxy, he would be able to sense his girlfriend more clearly. That was not the case. It seemed as though another Force-user was jamming the signal. But who?

 _A light-side user_ , Percy thought, _it has to be._ The block felt like it had not been set up by anger or fear, but by love. That meant it would not be as strong. Percy had a chance.

As he kept concentrating, he could feel Annabeth's presence growing stronger. Either he was breaking the boundary . . . or she was getting closer.

Annabeth was aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ , piloted by Rey and Chewbacca, a humanoid, hairy creature that belonged to a species called Wookie. The were headed for the First Order's fleet. Towards Percy.

On the _Falcon_ with her were Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Finn, Jason, Frank, and Leo. They were all sitting in the lounge, discussing a plan.

"Okay, so the plan is that Leo and Rey go to the . . . what do you call it, Finn?"

"Security room," Finn replied.

"Leo and Rey go into the Star Destroyer's security room, shut down the alarms, and get it so that the _Falcon_ can leave the hangar. Finn, Calypso, and Frank go to the camera room, where they review security footage to find where Percy is. Once they find that, they will alert the rest of us through the communicators, and Piper and Hazel will lead a diversion away from that area, while Chewie and I find Percy and bring him back to the ship. We meet in the hangar. Stay hidden, try not to draw attention. After that, we leave with Percy, and all's well in the galaxy. Got it?" Annabeth strategized.

Everyone nodded.

"We're out of hyperspace. Coming in towards the Star Destroyer," Rey reported. Chewbacca let loose a string of groans and roars.

"Everyone, get ready," Annabeth instructed.

The ship was pulled into the hangar. Annabeth's heart sped up. What if the plan failed? What if they were taken prisoner?

 _Stop thinking like that!_ she told herself. Everything would be fine. Percy would come with them and they would do some damage to the ship. The plan would go off without a hitch. Right?

Percy could feel Annabeth getting closer, along with the rest of his shipmates from the _Argo II_.

 _Thank the gods,_ he thought. _I can save them from the Resistance._ He was mainly thinking of Annabeth, though, as he thought about this.

 _Please, if there's anyone out there who can help me, do it,_ he thought.

Annabeth felt Percy's presence, all of the sudden, as she was aboard the _Millennium Flacon_. Finn, Rey, Leo, Calypso, and Frank had already left, and she was alone with Piper and Hazel. Annabeth hadn't really talked to them in what felt like forever. She was thinking of striking up a conversation, but then she sensed Percy.

Percy's presence, the last time she had felt it, had been like the sea, as it was now, but before it had been like the helpful, beautiful sea, the kind that safely sped ships from harbor to harbor. Annabeth remembered something he had told her, years ago, when they were 12, about a dream he had had, when Kronos had said something about his blood being changeable. Percy now felt like the stormy, angry sea, the kind that mindlessly smash innocent ships against cliffs.

 _So it's true. So he really has turned to the dark side_ , Annabeth thought. The idea nearly brought her to tears. _Maybe he's just angry at his captors, he just wants to be free. There's no reason for me to think the worst,_ she tried to assure herself.

Piper and Hazel were coming over now, sensing her pain and sadness.

"Are you alright?" Hazel asked.

"I'm fine. It's just . . . it's just, I sensed Percy, and he seemed . . . different. Angry. Not himself. I'm sure it's nothing, maybe he's just struggling against Kylo Ren. Nothing to worry about," Annabeth explained.

Then the communicator Annabeth was holding buzzed.

"We found Percy. Alarms shut down. He's in the bridge. Over and out." Annabeth could vaguely hear Rey's voice through the static.

"Well, that's our cue. Chewie, you ready?" Chewie roared in agreement. "You guys good to go?" Annabeth asked Hazel and Piper. They nodded.

"Annabeth? Just, well, good luck," Hazel said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's you guys I'm worried about. Kill some strormtroopers for me, okay?" Annabeth tried to reassure them.

"Okay," Piper said.

After that, everyone was silent. Hazel and Piper left the ship and went in the opposite direction Annabeth planned to go in.

"C'mon, Chewie. Let's get Percy back."


	12. Chapter 12

**I can't ever say this enough, but thank you to everyone who has liked, favorited, or followed me or my stories. It means the world (or galaxy) to me.**

Annabeth crouched in a corner with Chewie as a squadron of stormtroopers marched by, holding a blaster she had stolen from a dead one. Her lightsaber was strapped to her belt, along with her bronze knife. She had not considered just how hard it would be to get to Percy.

The squadron passed, and the twosome silently snuck towards the Star Destroyer's bridge. It was a slow process, working their way passed officers and stormtroopers that always seemed to appear at the exact wrong time. Now they faced a fork, not sure which way to go.

"Let's split up. I go left, you go right. Okay?" Annabeth suggested. The Wookie agreed.

Annabeth continued off to the left, feeling unprotected without the crossbow-wielding Chewbacca behind her.

As she crouched in another nook, hiding from stormtroopers, Annabeth studied the troops' movement, their manner and recalled the briefing Finn had given them.

 _They may have armor, but they're not graceful or even good shots. Don't aim near the heart, they're more protected there. Lightsabers and blasters can penetrate elsewhere. Aim for the stomach or the head. Whatever you do, don't hesitate. Most of them have killed countless innocents simply for speaking out. Good luck._

As Annabeth snuck down the hall, she got the strangest feeling. On instinct, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Down the hall, she could hear footsteps, but not stormtrooper boots. Something else . . .

* * *

Percy was certain now of Annabeth's location. He rushed down the halls to meet her. She was getting closer. Closer . . .

* * *

As Annabeth rounded a corner, she saw him. Percy. He noticed her in the same moment.

"Annabeth!" he called out.

"Shh! They're all around us. Don't alert them to us!" Annabeth burst out. They ran to each other and hugged.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Percy asked.

"Who?" Annabeth replied, puzzled.

"The Resistance. The light-side users. They were holding you captive, weren't they?" Percy said.

"Wha-what are you talking about? They'd never hurt me. They're my friends. Our friends!" Annabeth questioned, confused. "What about the First Order? How'd you get away?"

"I'm confused. You were their prisoner. That evil, lying Resistance trapped you." At that, Annabeth pulled away.

"What?! Percy? Are you calling Leia, Luke, Rey, and all the others _evil_? Are you serious?"

"Luke? He died. In the Titan War."

"No, not that Luke. Luke Skywalker. He's a legend. Also, a pretty awesome pilot."

Percy frowned. "I don't understand. You're . . . friends with them? Did you-did you _join them_?"

Annabeth gasped. It all made sense now. She finally noticed Percy's clothes. Black . . . everything. Hooded cloak, like her simple brown one, but in black. First Order armor. That new feeling he gave off . . . Percy had gone to the dark side. The worst had happened. She noticed something about his eyes. Instead of their normal sea green, they were now yellow and red.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Oh, please, Percy. Please don't tell me you've gone to the dark side. Please!" For whatever reason, this new realization had already reduced her to tears.

"Annabeth, it was the only way. They . . . they can save all our friends, _us_ , from anything. Death. Madness. Anything. These people . . . they promised incredible things. I couldn't . . . refuse?"

"Percy, it's not natural. Those powers, they're unnatural. A Jedi uses their powers for knowledge and defense. You, you're using them for something awful, completely against what they're supposed to be used for. Please, come with me. It's not too late! We can help save you. Luke, he brought his father back from the dark side, even after he had been gone for decades! Please, Percy, please!"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I . . . I have to take you to Kylo Ren. I'm so sorry."

"No. No, please! Percy, you don't have to do this. You can escape all this! Plea—" Annabeth blacked out.

* * *

Percy didn't want to use the whole "knocking someone out with the Force" trick, but it was clear Annabeth wasn't going with him willingly.

As he carried her down the halls, no one even gave him a second glance. This surprised him at first, but then he realized why: Kylo Ren had done it, and they had learned their lesson.

Percy looked down at Annabeth. She was wearing a simple brown robe over a Resistance uniform: green shirt with their symbol emblazoned on it, green pants, and black boots, along with her Camp Half-Blood necklace. A blue badge with an arrow pointing upwards was pinned on her shirt. Annabeth's hair was done in a weird, triple-bun style down the back of her head.

 _Those must have been the only clothes they gave her_ , he thought.

Percy went into the interrogation room, strapped Annabeth into the chair, and alerted Ren. When the Knight arrived, Percy woke Annabeth.

Annabeth looked around the room, and fixated on Percy and Kylo Ren.

"Ben Solo! How nice it is to finally meet you. Your mother and uncle have told me much about you. Leia misses you, but I have a few things to say about you. First, you turn my boyfriend to the dark side. You killed your father, Han Solo, in cold blood, in front of one of my best friends, Rey. You killed younglings. An entire school of them, you over-grown Goth boy!"

Ren seemed to be a bit taken back by her words. Percy felt the same way. Ben. A man so feared had a name so ordinary as Ben. There also was no anger radiating off of Annabeth. He only felt love for that girl she had mentioned, Rey, along with Luke, Leia, and Han Solo, a man she had never met. And Percy. A great amount of love for Percy.

"You can kill me, Ben, but in doing so I will become more powerful than you could ever imagine!"

Kylo Ren seemed to have had enough of this.

"Well, you seem to be ready for your interrogation. Let it begin," Ren said, housing calm anger.

Kylo Ren put a hand to Annabeth's temple. Annabeth immediately tensed. She seemed to be in pain.

 _It's all for the greater good. She'll be fine. She's strong,_ Percy told himself. _Don't show weakness, or it will be you in the chair._

"You know the location of the other new Jedi. Now you will give me that information. Come on, I know you know. I could look through your mind, but I will save you the pain and give you a chance now." _Agree. Agree. Please!_ Annabeth made a small, jerking movement with her head. She appeared to be shaking it.

"I'll—never—tell—you," Annabeth said. _No!_

"I gave you your chance. Now, let the real pain begin," Ren said, seemingly pleased.

As the older man probed, he seemed frustrated.

"Come on. Let it through. I'll stop as soon as I get it."

"Don't—under—estimate—me!" Annabeth warned.

The Knight of Ren just laughed.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Annabeth had heard stories from Rey about the terrible mind-probing of a creature like Kylo Ren, but she had thought the older girl had been exaggerating.

Rey was not exaggerating. At all.

Annabeth felt completely violated. She felt as if the Knight could see everything, every thought, every sight, every word she had ever experienced. While she attempted to keep up her metal shields, he broke through them as if they were tissue paper.

Annabeth felt just about ready to give up, anything to stop the pain, the violation . . . but she had not counted on a full-sized adult male Wookie armed with a crossbow and desperation to barge in the room and attack. That was a new one for her.

As Chewbacca ran into the room, roaring, he shot Kylo Ren in the stomach and Percy in the leg.

Her first thought? Well, it was _Oh my gods this giant hairy thing is going to save my life._ Her second thought was _Thank the gods it was only a leg shot._

Chewie released Annabeth's restraints, and, without missing a beat, she jump out of the chair, punched the stormtrooper on guard (who was in complete and utter shock), grabbed the guy's blaster, and ran with the Wookie down the halls.

"Chewie, you are absolutely amazing. I'm serious. Thank you!" Annabeth told him as they pulled into a less-frequented side corridor.

The Wookie roared, sort of like, _No problem. I eat Knights of Ren for breakfast._

Annabeth wanted to go back and get Percy, but Chewbacca advised against it. Annabeth told Piper and Leo over the communicator to meet them at the _Falcon_.

Now they were all sitting inside the ship, flying back to D'Qar.

"So let me get this straight. _You shot Percy in the leg?!_ Chewie! How could you be so careless!" Jason complained.

"Hey, it's not his fault! He was running into the room, and your Percy had a gun trained on him. There is no reason he shouldn't have fired!" Rey said. The ship was on autopilot.

"He could have been more careful. That's all I'm saying."

Annabeth joined the conversation. "Jason, Chewie _was_ careful. That wasn't our Percy he was dealing with. Plus, he didn't shoot him fatally. Percy's—well, he's different now. Angry. He's gone to the dark side. Just—just leave Chewie out of this."

Piper and Hazel sat closer to Annabeth, protectively. Rey and Calypso followed suit. Annabeth started to cry. All that she had seen today . . . it was too much. It finally reached her.

 _I'll be back for him. Next time, I won't fail._


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys, short chapter with a cliff-hangar. I'll add chapter 15 soon. Bear with me. (Did I spell that right?)**

 **And I don't own Percy Jackson or Star Wars. Really, I don't.**

Annabeth paced the girls' room back on D'Qar, talking to Piper and Hazel. Calypso was out somewhere.

"I just can't believe that was him," she said.

Hazel shook her head. "It wasn't. Or at least, not the Percy we all know. Look, I've got a theory. We've all got our Light and Dark sides. It's just part of being human. We try to focus on our Lighter side, usually. But sometimes, things happen. Percy is just on his Dark side. You can turn him back."

"I don't know about that. Luke told me about a wise Jedi he once met. The Jedi, Master Yoda, said that, 'Once you start down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you, it will.' Do you think Percy can come back?"

"Well, you have to _believe_ you can. Don't base your opinions on what other people say. Find out from your own experiences. I think Hazel's right. We all have our different sides. We just have to accept that the Darkness is a part of us, and move on with out lives. Push past it. Go. Find him. I _know_ you can do this, Annabeth."

Piper was very insistent, and Annabeth decided to believe them both. She turned, and headed out the door.

Annabeth entered Rey's chambers, slightly out of breath.

"I want to go back to the _Finalizer_."

"Well, you don't hear those words every day, now do you? First of all, why?" Rey asked, jokingly.

"To get Percy. I'm better prepared now. I won't fail this time."

"Well, we'd better get ready, shouldn't we? How about you, me, and Chewie? That work? We can get a smaller craft and be able to sneak in. There's Resistance spies at certain hangars. They'll let us in."

"What are we waiting for?"

And so it came that Annabeth, Rey, and Chewbacca boarded the small ship, _Captain_ , to go to the _Finalizer_.

"Are you ready?" Rey asked.

"As I'll ever be," Annabeth replied. She had her blaster and lightsaber strapped to her belt, as did Rey. Chewie only needed his crossbow.

As the jump to lightspeed was made, Annabeth attempted to plan what she would say to Percy. Something along the lines of: "I know there's still good in you," or "Come home with me. We'll help you."

She could only hope all would go well this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Je ne posseder pas le Star Wars et le Percy Jackson. (Thought I'd do it in French to mix it up, hmm? Let me know what I did wrong.)**

Percy sat in his room aboard the _Finalizer_ , thinking about what Annabeth had said. Had he made the right decision, joining the First Order? It would save the ones he loved . . . and tear them from him in the same move. Annabeth had called it unnatural. Percy was starting to agree. Cheating death . . . it made him think of Daedalus, living forever in the Labyrinth. The thought made him shudder. He then put Annabeth in that position and . . . oh gods, what was he thinking?

Percy sat up, looked around. He picked up the lightsaber he had been given, and stared at it. So similar to the one Annabeth had clipped to her belt, but so different in countless ways. Percy had never liked igniting it. Something about it had always felt strange, unnatural. He started thinking about Riptide, his real sword. He wondered if it had traveled here with him. Probably, but Kylo Ren must have raided his pockets while he was unconscious.

In a random, impulsive act, Percy ran out of the room, snuck down the halls to the stormtrooper quarters, and stole a blaster.

 _Just in case_ , he thought. _In case of what?_

Suddenly he shuddered. Annabeth . . . she was back? Why would she come back? Percy had probably made it clear he was on the dark side now. There was nothing left for her, right?

 _She must think there's still good in me,_ Percy decided. Annabeth had been right. The powers he had been promised were unnatural. He needed to get out of here. But how?

 _Annabeth's back_ , he realized. _This is my last chance._

Percy made a conscientious decision. He had had conflicting emotions, light and dark. Before, he had always focused on dark. Now he threw everything he had into the light. The mental strain caused him to nearly collapse.

 _Light,_ he pushed, _light, light,_ light _._

It had always been there. He knew it. But it had been so suppressed that it had grown weak, like a muscle. He hadn't used it in forever, and now he was pushing it to its limits.

 _C'mon. You've been through Tartarus. You nearly died from gorgon's blood. You had your memory erased, but the one thing that could never go was Annabeth. Do this for her. Even if it breaks you, do this for Annabeth._

In that moment, Percy actually did collapse, staring at the dimly lit ceiling, seeing stars, his vision tinted red at the edges. He managed to stand up, take a few wobbly steps, and pick up the blaster. _Annabeth. Annabeth._ He braced himself against a table, summoned all his strength, and walked out the door of his chamber, searching for Annabeth.


	15. Chapter 15

**My apologies to anyone who has been waiting for the past month or so for this chapter. Seriously, I am so sorry. I hope you like this newest one!**

 **I don't own Star Wars or Percy Jackson.**

As Annabeth arrived on the Star Destroyer, she tried to block out her emotions.

 _You have one mission, and one mission only. Bring Percy back._

She took a deep breath, and stepped off the transport.

"Annabeth, are you ready to go? Let's find this Percy of yours. I'm sure you'll be able to get him back. From what I've heard, he loves you very much. Don't worry. You'll be fine," Rey reassured.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

As they made their way though the ship, Annabeth started to strategize. She would get Percy back. No matter what.

As they came to a split, Rey asked, "Which way?"

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way," Annabeth suggested.

"May the Force be with you, Annabeth. May the Force be with you," Rey said.

Rey and Chewbacca went right. Annabeth went left.

This felt like a strange case of déjà vu. Annabeth had just done this earlier this week, but that felt like forever ago.

 _Focus._

Annabeth ducked into a small corridor on a hunch. Sure enough, Percy was there, but he looked really weak. He was wearing the same thing as the last time she had seen him, and he was toting a stormtrooper blaster, which he seemed really uncomfortable with. She tried to speak, but Percy beat her to it.

"Listen. There's no reason why you should believe me. I've betrayed you before. But I wasn't myself. I—I started thinking. About what you said. How all that stuff I talked about was unnatural. And it is. You have every right to strike me down right now. I'm serious. I won't try to stop you. I just want to be with you. I—please, take me to that Resistance base. I want to train with Luke and Rey and Leia. I want to go to the light side, but the effort is—well it's breaking me. I—I need your support. Please. But I won't blame you if you leave. I have no way of telling you that I'm not lying. Please, Annabeth, please."

Annabeth was speechless. Here she was, a whole essay planned, but Percy was already coming back to her.

"I—Percy, please. I don't know what to say. I love you, but—I want to believe you, but I can't get out of my head what you were like before. I—I think I believe you. But I swear to all the gods, to the Force, that if you are lying, I will—" She was cut off by a loud noise.

"They found me. Oh gods, they found us," Percy said.

"What?"

"I—I ran away. From them. They figured it out. They know where we are. C'mon. We gotta go!" Percy grabbed her hand and ran.

Annabeth lifted the communicator to her mouth. "We're heading back to the ship. They found us. We're about to have a lot of company!"

"Who's that?"

"Some friends. You didn't think I came here alone, did you?"

"Right. Which way to your ship?"

"Right."

They ran in silence after that. Annabeth pulled out her blaster, a small pistol. Percy readied his stormtrooper rifle-blaster.

As they turned a corner, a squadron of stormtroopers appeared. Annabeth shot and shot, as did Percy, and soon they had cleared the way.

This happened again and again, until they reached the hangar. Both of them managed to reach the ship, but they had eight squadrons firing at them. They tried to fight back, but Percy was shot in the gut.

"Gah!" he said, and fell over.

"You okay?"

"Not really!" he gasped.

"Get in the ship, I'll cover us!"

She wouldn't last much longer under this kind of fire. The more stormtroopers she hit, the more came through. Then Rey and Chewie came from behind the troops and cause mass destruction.

"You needed backup?" Rey asked.

"Yeah!" Annabeth exclaimed, too preoccupied for sarcasm.

"We'll retreat into the ship. Put up the shields ASAP!"

As the other three moved back into the ship and raised the doors, Annabeth ran to the shield generator and turned it on. Rey and Chewbacca ran into the cockpit, and Annabeth dragged Percy into sickbay, trying to stop the blood loss. He was unconscious, but his heartbeat was still somewhat steady.

"Percy, c'mon, you are NOT dying on me!" Annabeth muttered. "Rey, we need to get back to D'Qar as soon as possible!"

"On it!"

Annabeth turned her attention back to Percy, patching the wound.

Once back on D'Qar, a medic team immediately ran to get Percy. Annabeth was exhausted, but followed them into the base. She sat in a chair off to the side, observing.

"How is he?" she asked.

"On the mend. Don't worry, your friend's going to be just fine," Doctor Kalonia reassured her.

Annabeth breathed a sign of relief. Physically, he would be fine. But how would his conscience be? Knowing Percy, he would look at what he had done in the worst possible light. How would he cope?


	16. Chapter 16

**I finally updated! Yay! Sorry if I've been neglecting this story. I've been working on this chapter for about a week now, but I finished!**

 **Own Star Wars and Percy Jackson, I do not. (Thank you, Yoda!)**

Percy woke up with a nagging pain in his gut. _What is that?_ he thought. Then it all came back to him, with the force of a charging hellhound. He opened his eyes. He was in an seemingly subterranean room, with all sorts of vines climbing the dirt walls. A crazy array of technology and organic matter everywhere. Standing above him were Annabeth and a woman in her fifties, who seemed to be checking his vitals. The pain in his stomach slowly went away.

"He seems good to go," the woman said to Annabeth.

"Thank you, Doctor Kalonia." She noticed Percy was awake. "You're awake! I need to take you on a tour. This place is amazing." Annabeth seemed to be avoiding the topic of the last time she had seen Percy. She was acting as if he had just come to this galaxy for the first time. He was grateful for this.

Percy sat up. No pain. These people were _good_ at what they did. He got off the hospital bed.

Annabeth took his hand, and led him around the underground complex. Percy hadn't realized just how big and determined the Resistance was.

"Welcome to D'Qar. I need to take you to Leia. Sorry, General Organa. She's kinda in charge of everything around here." Percy nodded, taking it all in. All the people around him were dressed similarly to Annabeth, in soft earthen tones emblazoned with what had originally been the symbol of the Rebellion. Now it represented the Resistance.

Annabeth pulled him into a small, unadorned office. An older woman sat in a chair, talking with an officer. She wore no mark of rank, but she was definitely in charge here. When she noticed Percy and Annabeth, she dismissed the officer and stood up.

"Percy. I've heard so much about you. Here, come sit. I've got a feeling we've got a lot to talk about." Leia motioned to a chair. Percy glanced at Annabeth, who nodded encouragingly.

"Do you want me to go?" Annabeth asked. She seemed unconcerned with Leia, despite her obvious high status.

"No, no, you can stay. Unless Percy has a problem with it?" Leia looked at Percy.

"I—I'm good with her staying." He was secretly thankful for Annabeth being there. Percy felt that he would need her support.

"So, tell me everything. How is Ben doing?" Leia looked worried. _Ben?_ Percy thought. Then he realized: Leia was Kylo Ren's mother. Whoa. No wonder she was worried.

"He is, um, I think he's doing fine. He seems . . . happy? I'm not sure. I pretty much woke up in an interrogation room, strapped down to a chair. He—he started talking to me, telling me that the Dark Side could help save my friends, at a cost. I—well, let's just say I've been told my fatal flaw is loyalty. Apparently, to save a friend I would let the world—or galaxy—fall. Somehow, Ren knew that. It was an offer I literally couldn't refuse. They kind of took me in, in a weird, slightly terrifying way. Snoke trained me, along with Ren. They called me Mar Ren, because they sensed the ocean in me. I didn't tell them why. After a while, Annabeth and the others led an attack to find me. I saw her in the halls, believing she had escaped you and that you had held her captive. First Order propaganda, I now know. She thought I had escaped the First Order. After a bit of confusion, she said I was no longer her Percy. I—I probably wasn't, and I'm not sure I am now. I—I took her to Kylo Ren, who then tried to interrogate her. He didn't get very far before a giant hairy thing attacked us and rescued Annabeth. Even after all that, I heard her say something like 'Don't kill him!' I was shot in the leg. After that, seeing Annabeth so happy with the Resistance, I started to rethink everything. In that moment, I chose _light_ over everything. I stole a blaster from the stormtroopers, and abandoned the red lightsaber I had been given. Annabeth had come back by then, and I found her in the corridors, again. I somehow convinced her I was leaving, that I was done with the first order. She led me back to their ship, where I met Rey and Chewbacca. I was shot in the stomach, but we made it out. And here I am."

Percy felt relieved when Leia didn't immediately tell him to leave, go back to the First Order. In fact, she seemed extremely accepting of the whole story.

"Talk to Finn. He knows what you've been through better than most. Annabeth trusts you, and that's all the proof I need to know you're a good person who got caught on the wrong side. I'll bring you to Finn." Leia spoke in a soft tone.


	17. Chapter 17

**I FINISHED CHAPTER 18!:) Big day today. Did everyone watch the vote last night? Was up to 11 checking the vote tallying. Woke up this morning and England was no longer a part of the EU. No, I don't live in England (though I wish I did) but I've got family there. Not sure what this is going to mean for the future, but it's a big shake-up for Europe. Annnyyywaayyy, here's the next chapter.**

 **Do I own Star Wars or Percy Jackson? No. Do I wish I did? Definitely.**

The general stood up, and led Percy down a series of halls before stopping in front of a door, seemingly like the rest. Annabeth followed them.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but this is something Percy needs to do alone," Leia said.

Percy cautiously walked into the room with Leia behind him. A young, darker skinned man was sitting with his back to them staring out a window. He looked about 23, if Percy had to guess. The man turned around.

"Leia? Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Percy. He's left the First Order, and is having a hard time coping with what he did there. Could you help him, maybe talk? You would understand his situation more than most." Leia was a _really_ good diplomat, better than even Piper.

"I'll do my best." He turned to Percy. "I'm Finn. Once FN-2187. A stormtrooper. So—um—yeah. Okay, how 'bout you?"

"Um . . . I, uh, well, I apparently can use the Force, right? So, you know Kylo Ren? He kinda had me on the Dark Side for a while. Bad stuff. I think I'm coping well, but . . ." This was hard. And awkward.

Finn nodded as if he understood. "Leia?" he called out. "I think we're good."

Leia and Annabeth had barely gotten down the hall. "Men," they said together.

"So, where's the rest of the crew? From the _Argo II_?" Percy had just realized they were probably here too.

"I'll go get them. You guys . . . well, if you need to talk more, don't feel any pressure from me. I'll be back in a few!" Annabeth walked off through the base.

Percy turned to Finn. "Friends?"

"Friends." Finn smiled. "So, want to tell me about this 'Earth' I hear you're from?"

"Sure . . . well, it's, uh, pretty small, I guess, in comparison to some places here, and it's sort of . . . blue. Lotta water, which is good for me, but still a lot of land. About 7 billion people. Humans are the only intelligent life forms, but within those humans is a lot of different cultures. I'm from New York, which is the biggest city in a country called the United States of America. It's nothing like some of the cities here, I've been told, though. Earth is divided up into, like, 300 countries or something like that. This galaxy is usually under one 'country', right? Earth's different. Some countries have alliances with other countries, and some fight each other for land or money or other things. I'm really not the best person to ask on all of this. Annabeth would be really good on a question like this. But, yeah, does any of what I've said make sense to you? Because I totally apologize if it doesn't. Not exactly good at these kind of things." Percy smiled.

"No, Earth sounds amazing. I get the gist of what you're saying." Finn actually looked interested. Wow.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway with Percy's friends from the _Argo II_. They walked in, and everyone stood around a bit awkwardly, until Jason finally broke the silence.

"How's my bro Percy doing?"

Everyone laughed, and conversations began. Percy told them what had happened with the First Order, and they talked about Jedi training. Percy then noticed an older man standing near the door. Annabeth followed Percy's line of vision, and spoke.

"Percy, meet Luke Skywalker. Luke, meet Percy Jackson." Luke held out a hand, and Percy shook it.

"I've heard so much about you. Would you like to take a walk?" Percy actually had been feeling kind of crowded, but in a fun, happy way with his friends, like the good old days. But Luke's question sounded more like an order.

"Sure . . ." he responded. Everyone realized they had all been standing in a room probably meant for only a couple of people, and began to trickle out. Luke led Percy outside, into the forest.

"Tell me everything."


	18. Chapter 18

**I FINISHED CHAPTER 18!:) Big day today. Not much else to say, except for:**

 **Do I own Star Wars or Percy Jackson? No. Do I wish I did? Definitely.**

The general stood up, and led Percy down a series of halls before stopping in front of a door, seemingly like the rest. Annabeth followed them.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but this is something Percy needs to do alone," Leia said.

Percy cautiously walked into the room with Leia behind him. A young, darker skinned man was sitting with his back to them staring out a window. He looked about 23, if Percy had to guess. The man turned around.

"Leia? Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Percy. He's left the First Order, and is having a hard time coping with what he did there. Could you help him, maybe talk? You would understand his situation more than most." Leia was a _really_ good diplomat, better than even Piper.

"I'll do my best." He turned to Percy. "I'm Finn. Once FN-2187. A stormtrooper. So—um—yeah. Okay, how 'bout you?"

"Um . . . I, uh, well, I apparently can use the Force, right? So, you know Kylo Ren? He kinda had me on the Dark Side for a while. Bad stuff. I think I'm coping well, but . . ." This was hard. And awkward.

Finn nodded as if he understood. "Leia?" he called out. "I think we're good."

Leia and Annabeth had barely gotten down the hall. "Men," they said together.

"So, where's the rest of the crew? From the _Argo II_?" Percy had just realized they were probably here too.

"I'll go get them. You guys . . . well, if you need to talk more, don't feel any pressure from me. I'll be back in a few!" Annabeth walked off through the base.

Percy turned to Finn. "Friends?"

"Friends." Finn smiled. "So, want to tell me about this 'Earth' I hear you're from?"

"Sure . . . well, it's, uh, pretty small, I guess, in comparison to some places here, and it's sort of . . . blue. Lotta water, which is good for me, but still a lot of land. About 7 billion people. Humans are the only intelligent life forms, but within those humans is a lot of different cultures. I'm from New York, which is the biggest city in a country called the United States of America. It's nothing like some of the cities here, I've been told, though. Earth is divided up into, like, 300 countries or something like that. This galaxy is usually under one 'country', right? Earth's different. Some countries have alliances with other countries, and some fight each other for land or money or other things. I'm really not the best person to ask on all of this. Annabeth would be really good on a question like this. But, yeah, does any of what I've said make sense to you? Because I totally apologize if it doesn't. Not exactly good at these kind of things." Percy smiled.

"No, Earth sounds amazing. I get the gist of what you're saying." Finn actually looked interested. Wow.

Annabeth appeared in the doorway with Percy's friends from the _Argo II_. They walked in, and everyone stood around a bit awkwardly, until Jason finally broke the silence.

"How's my bro Percy doing?"

Everyone laughed, and conversations began. Percy told them what had happened with the First Order, and they talked about Jedi training. Percy then noticed an older man standing near the door. Annabeth followed Percy's line of vision, and spoke.

"Percy, meet Luke Skywalker. Luke, meet Percy Jackson." Luke held out a hand, and Percy shook it.

"I've heard so much about you. Would you like to take a walk?" Percy actually had been feeling kind of crowded, but in a fun, happy way with his friends, like the good old days. But Luke's question sounded more like an order.

"Sure . . ." he responded. Everyone realized they had all been standing in a room probably meant for only a couple of people, and began to trickle out. Luke led Percy outside, into the forest.

"Tell me everything."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this is just a short chapter, and I think it's pretty uneventful, but I got to a good stopping point and decided to end it there. Thank you to anyone who has taken the time to get this far in my fan fiction, and special thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited. Writing is pretty much all I think about, and all I want to do, and I am always looking to get better! Feel free to be a critical as you want of my story, because if there is anything anyone thinks I need to improve on, I want to hear it. Or read it. Whatever.**

 **Btw: I don't own Star Wars or Percy Jackson. If I did, well, all of this would be canon. And there would be a book about a Percabeth wedding. And Star Wars VIII would already be out. But sadly, I'm not that good.**

Percy found himself watching a sort of montage of someone's life—Anakin's, he presumed. He watched as Skywalker went from slave, to padawan, to Master, to Vader. He had no idea how long it took, but it was shown in small flashes, glimpses. Anakin didn't look much like him, but he could see their similarities, how Obi Wan and Luke thought he was almost the same person. This guy . . . well, he'd heard stories from Leo about watching his great-grandfather, Sammy, in Hazel's "flashback". That pretty much summed up this experience.

Finally, he opened his eyes, to see Luke hovering over him, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" the Jedi asked.

"Yeah, I—I think so," Percy stammered.

The Force ghosts hovered over him. Obi Wan looked curious.

"What did you see?"

"Kind of a timeline of, uh, Anakin's life as a Jedi. It was weird. I—I can see the similarities. Definitely." Percy was still processing what he had seen. It was a lot to take in.

Anakin, on the other hand, looked rather emotional, regretful. "Just don't—don't make the same decisions I did. They ruined my life. Trust me . . . I had the blood of billions on my hands because of my choices. Friends, family, Alderaan . . ."

Percy realized that whatever he had gone through, Anakin had had the same, and worse. The poor guy . . . it was hard enough to come back to the light after a few weeks. Anakin had lived in it, fully fledged, for decades. That was quite mind-blowing, actually. Percy had never let the darkness fully consume him . . . Annabeth had been the light in him, keeping him from losing sight of the Light Side. Anakin—he had nothing. He thought he had killed his wife and children. He had been consumed. Percy suddenly felt that the amount of will and determination Anakin had to have to be able to joke around with Obi Wan as a Force ghost now dwarfed anything he could have possibly imagined.

Luke seemed to have sensed Percy was dwelling on this too much, so he changed the subject. "That sword you used earlier . . . can I see it?"

"What? Oh, sure." Percy took Riptide out of his pocket, and handed the pen to Luke. "Uncap it."

Luke did so, and the Celestial bronze blade sprung to life. The Jedi examined it carefully. "I've never seen a metal like this before . . . where did you get it?"

"It's a sort of magical metal. It won't harm regular mortals, and a single touch from it will cause most monsters to disintegrate. My father gave it to me." Percy suddenly realized what that sounded like, in the presence of the Skywalkers.

"Interesting . . . may I test something? I have a theory . . ." Luke pulled out his own lightsaber. The green plasma weapon activated. Percy watched, almost in slow motion, as Luke brought it down on Riptide. Surely, he thought, the metal would be sliced in two?

It didn't. The magical bronze stopped the plasma blade as easily as if it had been made of metal. Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm. Just as I thought. Well, you can have this back." Luke handed Percy back his sword. "We'd best be going."

The two bid farewell to the Force ghosts, who had gone into a deep argument about who killed more "clankers" in some battle, and when. Percy had no idea what that meant, but they bickered like old friends. Almost as if the twenty or so years after Anakin turned hadn't happened. It was comforting, almost, and a good reminder that anything was possible.

Then Percy turned away to face his own demons.

 **I was having a bit of trouble finding a good memory, so I decided to just have it be a montage of Anakin's life. This story has been going on for months, and I'm trying to slow down. I'll be updating this story more than my others now, until I finish it. I'm awfully chatty today, aren't I? Well, it had to happen some time, I suppose. Oh, another note. That phrase, "Bid farewell"? I was thinking on how to word that, and for whatever reason, I am obsessed with that phrase now. Seriously, I love it. Well, see you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Well, technically 21, but I did some editing. Cleaned a few things up. Here it is!**

 **NOTICE: I will not be posting anything from July 18 until July 31, because I will be on vacation. No WiFi. Feel free to still review, follow, and favorite, but I won't be updating.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Percy Jackson. I hope no one thought I did :)**

When Annabeth saw Percy walking out of the forest with Luke, she let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding.

Ever since the twosome left, Annabeth had been waiting by the entrance to the Resistance base for them to come back. She had, for whatever reason, been worried. About what, she could not tell.

Ever since Percy came back from the Dark Side, Annabeth had been hoping everything would go back to normal. She now realized that was next to impossible. Percy . . . well she had heard the stories of Darth Vader. And seen for herself Luke Castellan. She certainly hoped Percy was strong enough to overcome this sort of thing. He had to be.

When Percy spotted her, he called out "Annabeth!" and ran to her. _Well, some things never change._

He seemed . . . happier. Different. As if he had found a solution to all his problems.

"I met some, um, dead Jedi in the forest with Luke," he said.

"Uh . . . can you elaborate on that?" Annabeth wasn't sure she had heard him right.

Percy went on to explain meeting Anakin Skywalker (wasn't that Darth Vader's name?) and Obi Wan Kenobi's Force ghosts. How Obi Wan had thought he was Anakin. And then knocked him out with a Force-vision. He also talked about the discovery that Celestial bronze could stop a lightsaber, which Annabeth found interesting.

At that point, Leia came up behind them. "This is all great, but we'd better figure out just how to get you guys home. After all, your families are probably missing you."

 _Right_. How had Annabeth forgotten? What would Magnus and her dad be doing without her?

Percy whistled. "Second time I've unexpectedly disappeared and completely forgotten about my mom. I bet old Hera's behind this one, too."

"You know it. This has got her royal pain in the butt all over it. Just like her to transport us halfway across the universe with no return plans," Annabeth said cynically. "We're probably beyond her power here, too."

"Whoever this 'Hera' of yours is, she seems pretty awful. I met a Hera in my youth. Great Twi'lek woman, captain of a rebel ship and crew. Sounds like you've had other experiences with people of the name." Leia seemed to know what that was like.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm not going to say any details, but let's just say she's not our favorite goddess," Annabeth said.

"Far from it," Percy added.

Leia led them inside to one of the meeting rooms. She gathered all eight Earthens, and began to talk.

"You guys, no offence, need to get home. We like you and everything, but I sense that you are greatly needed back on your home planet. Any ideas?" The general looked around. Annabeth slowly stood up.

"Well, if the Force got us here, couldn't it get us back?" she asked hesitantly. _Please work, please work_ , she thought as she spoke.

"Annabeth, I don't think it was the Force that got us here. I have a feeling it was the gods. You look at things logically, but from and emotional standpoint? This has the gods written all over it," Piper explained. "It's not the Force. I feel that much." Piper had a strange connection to the Force. She wasn't as good with it in combat, but she was amazing at sensing things.

"So how do we get back? It's not like we know where Earth is . . ." Leo started.

"Not sure. Yet. We'll get on that as quickly as possible. I think, well, if these ships can travel at lightspeed, we could get there if we know where we're going, right? Leia, can we have the largest maps you have pulled up? Ones that go beyond this galaxy," Annabeth said. This almost felt like war councils at Camp Half-Blood, back in the good old days.

Leia pulled up quite a few starcharts on the holoprojectors. "Managed to salvage these from Coruscant when the Resistance first started. No one thought anything of it; I was a senator at the time. A disgraced senator, the daughter of Darth Vader, but a senator nonetheless."

Annabeth studied the maps. Luckily, she had taken an elective in school a few years back on astronomy. Still, that had been all from one perspective. This? It was like reading ocean charts. Sadly, Percy probably wouldn't be any good in this situation. Annabeth tried to find similar looking anomalies, but it was hard. She had seen NASA's simulated versions of different exoplanets, stars, systems, and gas clouds before, and tried to recall the images.

Finally, _finally_ , after about an hour of searching, she found something. Annabeth saw an distant image of another galaxy, and could have sworn it looked exactly like the Andromeda Galaxy. "There!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Piper asked.

"It looks like the Andromeda Galaxy! I bet if we were to go past that, we might just be able to find the Milky Way."

Leia looked intrigued. "Hmm. We call that galaxy the Lysandra Galaxy on Alderaan." She paused for a moment, and a sad look came across her face. "Or, at least, we did."

"What happened?" Frank asked. Annabeth had been about to ask the same thing.

"The Death Star happened. It blew up my home planet, Alderaan." Oh. Well, then.

"I have a feeling you don't like to talk about it," Annabeth said.

"You're right. Let's talk about this galaxy of yours. How much of it is habited?" Leia was eager to push past the topic of Alderaan.

"Uh, practically none of it. Or so we think. We—well, our planet—is not entirely sure there are other habited planets out there. Earth's the only one we know of," Annabeth replied.

"In that case, our job is both easier and harder. Easier, because we can just do a life form scan of the area. Hard, because, well, nowhere to stop. How many people on your planet?" Leia explained.

"About seven billion. Humans. That's not including the trillions of unintelligent life forms on Earth." Leia blanched. Apparently, she wasn't used to hearing population figures like that from a single planet.

"Then we'll have an even easier time of it. I'll send a pilot out to the edge of this galaxy to do some scans. Hopefully, we'll have some more information for you when she comes back."

With that, the meeting ended. Everyone left, hoping that the scan would be successful. If not, there was no telling what the future held.


End file.
